


Lust is distracting. It is also fun.

by Magnificent_Madame



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Smut, caos, lust potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnificent_Madame/pseuds/Magnificent_Madame
Summary: Zelda Spellman has lived through enough centuries to recognize when someone is lying and disguising their true selves. Lilith has to throw her off her investigation.





	1. Part 1

Zelda Spellman has lived through enough centuries to recognize when someone is lying and disguising their true selves. Because of this, Zelda knows that there is something wrong with Sabrina's school teacher and supposed witch, Mary Wardwell. The creature who goes by Lilith, the First Woman, Satan's concubine, and presently Madam Satan, has disguised herself by killing and posing in the body of an insignificant human – Mary Wardwell, Sabrina's high school teacher.

In following the Dark Lord's command to make sure Sabrina chose the path of Night, Lilith spends a lot of time around the Spellman family, and indirectly around Zelda. It is obvious that Zelda is catching on to the fact that Mary Wardwell is not who she says she is, and she is getting close. Lilith decides that in order to complete her task she will need to "take care" of the eldest Spellman, and if she is able to have a little fun along the way, why not? She cooks up a lust potion.

When Zelda arrives home that evening, she is thankful to find she is the first one home. With Ambrose at the Academy, Sabrina being Satan knows where, and Hilda at that insipid mortal café, she has the house all to herself. Walking into the kitchen, she sees a small plate of brownies. Hilda must have sensed she had a bad day and made her favourite, albeit her weakness. Zelda picks up one and eats it, and then takes another up the stairs with her to eat while she takes a bath.


	2. Part 2

As Zelda sinks into the steaming bath water, she releases a sigh of relief, allowing herself to relax into the soothing warmth and close her eyes. She eats the second brownie and allows the chocolate to melt in her mouth before swallowing slowly. It is not uncommon for Zelda to daydream whilst in the bath and so she thinks nothing of it as her mind wanders. Until, that is, her brain conjures the image of the one she loathes, Ms. Wardwell, in an extremely revealing and tantalizing green robe, creating a stark contrast with her invitingly blood red lips. 

Zelda's eyes fly open as she sits up in the bath. "What in the name of Satan?" she asks herself aloud, wondering why in the world she would think of that woman. That mysterious, dark, sultry, tempting, sexy... what?! Suddenly Zelda finds her heart racing and her internal body temperature rising to heights that even her hottest baths have not caused. Taking more frequent breaths, eyes closing, nipples hardening, thighs clamping. Her mind is whirling with such explicit images that she even hears moaning. Startled, she realizes it is her own.

Without being conscious of it, her hand had wandered between her legs and Zelda had begun to pleasure herself. Well, she was home alone, and the bath was a convenient place to get herself off, so she decides to close her eyes and think of a past pleasurable dalliance with some witch or warlock. However, Zelda finds her mind keeps returning to the same dark-haired beauty. Succumbing to the pleasure she is providing herself, she feels her orgasm nearing.

Zelda's back arches, her fingers increasing their pace, her moans growing louder, but nothing is happening. She keeps going, pinching her own nipples, licking her lips, trying so hard to orgasm, but it is as if something is prohibiting her from reaching it. After so many minutes of being on the edge, she feels more exhausted and worked up than when she first decided to take a bath. Frustrated, she gets out of the bath in a huff, puts on her silk robe, and goes to bed.


	3. Part 3

Zelda can not stand to have the covers on her for very long. After just a couple of minutes she kicks the sheets off of her in exasperation. Perhaps a cooling spell in the room? She recites the incantation, and feels momentary relief, but the internal burning generating from between her thighs is consuming her whole body now. She has already removed all of her clothing, laying on her bed completely exposed, the moonlight shining in on her porcelain skin. "What the hell is going on?" Zelda growls. The low vibration in her chest causing her desire to thrum again, reminding her of the low cadence of the luscious Miss Wardwell. It has reached the witching hour. In her state Zelda has no concept of how much time has passed. Being in such a wretched mood from not achieving her release, she, without much consideration, throws on a robe and teleports to Mary Wardwell's cottage.

Meanwhile, Lilith has been patiently waiting, knowing that it would only be a matter of time after she conjured the plate of brownies at the Spellman residence that Zelda would summon her. She was slightly surprised however, when she feels the presence of none other than Zelda Spellman's magic appear outside her cottage - right before a loud banging on the door. Smirking, Lilith approaches the door. She opens it in her green silky robe, exposing a tantalising amount of flesh, "well," she says breathily, "what have we here?"

Zelda had fully planned to hex and then tear the head off of the woman in front of her as soon as she opened the door. But what actually occurs when the door opens was a sharp intake of breath before her legs give way under her and she just barely manages to brace herself against the doorway before falling to the ground. Satan damn this woman, Zelda thinks as Mary Wardwell has the audacity to look concerned as she sees her swoon. "My dear, whatever happened? Let's get you inside," the woman says as she reaches around and takes Zelda by the waist. As soon as Lilith touches her, Zelda feels the burn inside of her rage like hellfire and moans desperately, leaning into the support while she is led inside.


	4. Part 4

Lilith gently coaxes Zelda inside the cottage and lays her on the couch. "What have you done to yourself now, hmm?" the demoness drawls as she places a hand across Zelda's forehead. "Oh dear, you're burning up," she comments as Zelda moans. "However, you do look exquisite with a blush on your fair skin." The more Lilith speaks to her, the hotter she feels. The burning is so intense at this point she is sure to spontaneously combust at any moment. Zelda feels like crying in both pain and ecstasy as Lilith hovers above her, gently stroking the side of her face, down her neck, stopping just above her breasts when she notices how hard her nipples are against her robe.

When Lilith takes the tie of Zelda's robe in hand, preparing to slowly ease it open and bare the wanton woman below her, she hears a whimpering prayer "Please Lilith have mercy." She stills, realizing that she recognizes the voice from hearing Zelda's prayers to her before. The witch below her is not only a stubbornly attractive distraction, but she is also devoutly loyal to Lilith – even more so than to Satan himself. Interesting... "My," she breathes out hotly, "let us see what we can do for you," she says as she undoes Zelda's robe, "after all, who am I to deny after you asked so nicely?"

Before her mind can even catch up to the words of the other woman, Zelda feels herself being picked up with surprising ease and carried down a hall. Her vision is going, and her lust-induced delirium is quickly draining her ability to think, let alone move. With a slight breeze she feels her robe vanish and she finds herself completely bare in front of the one she loathes. Nonetheless, as she feels herself being laid on what she assumes is Mary Wardwell's bed, all negative thoughts about the woman flee her mind as she is wholly consumed by fire. There is a slight dip on the bed, and then Zelda feels lips at her ear, skin prickling at the sensation. A single word is uttered, "come," and the last thing she registers is her back arching, a scream ripping itself from her throat, and then the whole world went black.


	5. Part 5

Zelda is surrounded by darkness, and yet there is something else there. She focuses her senses and realizes that it is the sound of breathing, and not just her own. Then the sound of breathing comes closer and she feels a whisper of breath along her neck and a hand stroking her face. Where am I? Who is here with me? Zelda ponders, surprised that she is not instinctively entering survival mode and instead feels strangely calm.

Lilith looks upon her company that remains unconscious and feels an abnormal pull in her chest. Suddenly she sees her own hand raise itself and begin stroking Zelda's face, as if she is not in control of the limb. When her hand makes contact with the face of the witch, she feels a mental link extended. Curious, she thinks, I wonder what she is dreaming of? Let's see. Little does Lilith know, but Zelda is slowly rousing and is attempting to wake herself and gain her bearings by attaching her mind to the nearest power source.

Everything is black. Lilith was not prepared to have entered a void but had assumed she would be entering one of Zelda's dreams. She turns, attempting to find anything, but is faced with nothing. Panic settles in her chest. Unexpectedly, she feels a presence behind her and her stomach drops. Is it Him? How is the Dark Lord here with me? Lilith slowly turns around, preparing to kneel in submission, but before she lowers herself to the ground, she catches a glimpse of fiery red hair.

The next thing Lilith sees is Zelda's emerald green eyes – staring directly at her. "Wha... how? Where are we?" She asks the witch before her, "I should currently be a bystander in one of your dreams, how did you manage this?" Zelda smirks slightly, "you really should not underestimate me, Miss Wardwell, if that even is your name," she accuses in a light manner. "Now, if we are both to get out of here, we need to combine our power and pull ourselves out," she says as she straightens and steps towards the brunette.

Lilith feels the pull of the witches' magic, and she instinctively steps toward it until they are close enough to feel each other's breath. "I should be the one in control here," she comments in what she thinks is an authoritative tone until Zelda chuckles. "I initiated the mental connection to pull myself out, not expecting company to drop into my head. Therefore, if we both desire to return to our corporal selves, we must work together," she states as a matter of fact. Lilith does not respond. "Take your time," Zelda drawls, "it is not like I have places to be or things to do," as she crosses her arms and taps her fingers. "As you wish," Lilith replies dryly. Zelda reaches out and takes her hands, "close your eyes." They both feel a slight prickling sensation move from their joined hands, up their arms and through their bodies. When each woman opens their eyes, they are back in Mary Wardwell's cottage, face to face.


	6. Part 6

Piercing ice-blue eyes stare into those which resemble the dark depths of an ocean. The two women maintain eye contact for what feels like an eternity and yet simultaneously no time at all. That is, until Zelda exhales the breath that she has been holding. This seems to break the entrancing spell between them, which allows for the realization of the position they are currently in. When Lilith entered Zelda's subconscious, her body, having been leaning over Zelda's, was now laying directly atop the woman below her. The woman who was still in her bed, naked.

When Zelda releases that breath - Lilith can feel the hot air caress her face. It makes her look down at the plump and inviting lips before her, and unconsciously she begins to lean in. By this point Zelda has readjusted to being back in her body, just in time to recall what happened prior to everything being consumed in darkness.

The door opened to reveal Mary Wardwell in her green silky robe, exposing a tantalising amount of flesh, "well," she says breathily, "what have we here?" ... Zelda felt like crying in both pain and ecstasy as the other woman hovered above her, gently stroking the side of her face, down her neck ... her vision was going, and her lust-induced delirium was quickly draining her ability to think, let alone move ... she felt herself being laid on what she assumed was Mary Wardwell's bed, all negative thoughts about the woman fled from her mind as she was wholly consumed by fire.

Zelda pieces it all together. She is at this loathsome woman's home after assuming that it was indeed the frustratingly charming witch behind her seemingly cureless feeling of lust. The rest is still fuzzy, but she has a good enough idea to gather her anger and return to the present. When Zelda notices Lilith looking down at her lips, she summons her strength to shove the woman off of her. She rolls them until she has the dark-haired witch pinned on her back, a shocked expression on her face, hands above her head, and Zelda's knees on either side of her hips. "Now," Zelda snarls, "you are going to tell me exactly what you did to me, or Satan help you, you will regret it."


End file.
